The present application relates to a heat spreader thermally connected to a heat source of an electronic apparatus, an electronic apparatus including the heat spreader, and a heat spreader manufacturing method.
In the past, a heat spreader has been used as a device thermally connected to a heat source of an electronic apparatus, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of a PC (Personal Computer), to absorb and diffuse heat of the heat source. As the heat spreader, a solid-type metal heat spreader made of for example a copper plate is known, and a phase-transition-type heat spreader including an evaporation portion and a working fluid has been proposed recently.
In the phase-transition-type heat spreader, the working fluid evaporates in the evaporation portion that receives heat from a heat source, and the evaporated working fluid condenses and flows in a flow path to return to the evaporation portion. By repeating the above operation, the heat of the heat source is diffused (see, for example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0153052; paragraph 0032, FIG. 4, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In a heat spreader of Patent Document 1, a wick is provided to a flow path, and a working fluid condensed on an upper surface flows to a lower surface (evaporation portion) with a capillary force.